Rum and Mini Skirts
by YourRhineStoneEyes
Summary: Plastic Beach can be lonely and very very far from any available female. One night of heavy drinking and a bad idea can lead to some fun though.


On Plastic Beach the options of entertainment seemed to be on a very low level. Once 2D had watched every DVD and blu ray he owned at least five times including the crappy porn tapes Murdoc had given him he found himself extremely bored. So the next step after that was to write then to try his hand at drawing which he found he had no talent in and lastly he decided to start drinking with Murdoc. It was one of the few things that the bass player would actually do with the blue haired man, other than that he never wanted to be around him. He had said 2D was partially there for the company as well as for singing and yet he still locked the younger man up in that cruddy little underwater room at almost all times. Not like the singer generally minded; he always thought that Murdoc was nuts but he was pretty sure he was crazier now than he was then. Yet here he was in the Satanist's room drinking rum with him. It wasn't too bad if he had to admit, he mostly sat and listened to Murdoc ramble on about things he had supposedly done. For a couple of hours it went that way; 2D listening to Murdoc ramble on about Satanism, musicians he couldn't stand, and on about how he was supposedly immortal now.

"Ya know wot I miss t'e most 'bout main land?"

"I didn' figure yew could miss anything, yew never seem to." 2D said before taking another drink from the bottle that was currently being offered to him.

"Of course I miss things, just not that many; wot I really miss though is sex, feels like its been ages yew know."

2D handed the bottle back to the older man. When he thought about it he realized he hadn't seen a woman since coming to this island. Before that he hadn't had much going on for himself, he'd gone a few months without any sexual contact. Yeah the porn tapes made due, but they were basically horrible and nothing like the real thing.

"I can' believe yew could go longer than a week without shagging."

"Well I have, not since I came to this place; I haven't seen a single bird, it's been driving me completely mad."

"Is that why yew wanna name all the songs pink stink fish?" 2D asked grabbing the bottle away from the older man and sitting it on the floor.

"Maybe, I'm not admitting to that. I can go without shagging, sort of; just yew know….I mean I know yew can go a long time without it."

"Wot is that supposed to mean?"

"Yer….Er well yer yew, I on the other hand am completely different. Always have women following me around like little dogs or some shit like that."

2D rolled his eyes; he remembered how jealous Murdoc used to be of him. He hated most of the women at their shows rather go back to the hotel with him than the green skinned bass player.

"Right I'm me an' that's why I got a lot more birds than yew. I mean I am younger, damn sure better looking, an' well I'm not yew." The singer said smirking.

He wondered if he'd be hit for that comment, but instead Murdoc just continued to stare at him with drunk unfocused eyes.

"Yew are pretty, I mean yew look like a damn girl…."

The older man trailed off at that and looked away for a second or two. He placed a hand on 2D's leg, he looked back up at the younger man's face, and in another second he was kissing him roughly. By instinct the singer kissed him back, he even grabbed the front of the older man's shirt pulling him closer. Logically he knew he should be shoving Murdoc away and cursing him out for doing something this repulsive. 2D wasn't really into men and logically he sure as hell wasn't into Murdoc, but there was always this part of him that wondered….He couldn't help but hear the way the women the older man shagged sounded, he couldn't help but watch the bassist on stage and wonder what he'd be like in bed. Add the curiosity, isolation, and the copious amounts of rum; it all resulted in laying back on the bed and pulling Murdoc on top of him.

Murdoc pulled away shaking his head his shaggy hair falling in his face.

"Wot is it?" 2D asked feeling confused and a bit frustrated.

"I can't do this." He said getting up off of the bed.

"Why not; I mean it's not like we're gonna date or anything like t'at. It's just a good shag, right?"

He mentally slapped himself for being this desperate to get laid.

2D watched as Murdoc went over to a black suitcase sitting on the floor amongst more suitcases and boxes full of useless junk. The older man brought the case over to the bed and sat it down; he popped it open and turned it so that the younger man could look inside. Clothes; it was filled with clothes, now he felt more confused. He pulled the first thing he saw out of the case; it was a very short black skirt.

"Um Mu'doc my first question is why do yew got women's clothing?" 2D asked looking from the skirt to the older man who stood staring down at him like all of this was completely casual.

"Reasons"

"Like wot?"

"Er never mind that."

"Well why are yew showing them to me for?"

"Well like I said; I can't do this, yew know shag yew. I'm not too into blokes yew know, I thought maybe since yew do look like a bird and I'm rather blasted….Er maybe yew could dress up like a girl an' this could work for the both of us."

2D laughed shaking his head; he put the skirt back in the suit case with the rest of the clothes.

"No, no way I'm not dressing like a girl just so we can shag."

"Then I guess it's gonna be a damn good while until yew ever have sex again." Murdoc said smiling.

He hated it when Murdoc smiled, it never meant anything good.

"Fuck…Fine I-I'll do it." 2D grabbed the suitcase and quickly walked into the connecting bathroom locking the door behind him.

Why was he doing this?

He removed his own clothes then went through the ones he was going to change into. Skirt, black girl's tank top, fishnet stockings, and….Great….Red lipstick and black eye liner, why….For the love of fucking God why was he agreeing to do this?

Was sex really this important, honestly couldn't he go another year or two without having sex?

According to the half hard on that he currently had and the feeling of losing his mind no he couldn't go that much longer without sex.

"Oi hurry up in there, I ain't waiting forever sunshine." Murdoc yelled pounding his fist on the bathroom door.

"Prick" 2D muttered as he pulled on the shirt followed by the skirt and finally the stockings. He felt stupid, he felt stupid as hell; he was grateful they were in the middle of nowhere with nobody else to see this. Nobody needed to know about this. He looked at the lipstick and eye liner, no that's where he drew the line. Sex or no sex he wasn't doing that, he wanted some dignity in this.

2D unlocked the door, waited a minute then opened it slowly making his way out into the bedroom. Murdoc sat on the edge of the bed and looked him over; he figured that any second the Satanist would begin laughing but he didn't. He just continued staring, his eyes going over 2D's body like any moment he would pounce on him.

"Yew forgot the makeup."

"I'm not putting on any stupid makeup, yew can forget that one."

Murdoc shrugged; he stood up from the bed and made his way over to the taller man. He placed his hands on 2D's hips gripping tightly; he pulled the singer's body tightly against his.

"Ya really do look like a girl."

"Shut up"

Murdoc kissed the younger man roughly; 2D tangled his fingers in the Satanist's greasy hair. The older man's tongue made its way into 2D's mouth, his left hand found its way up under his skirt first grabbing at the taller man's ass then cupping his crotch. He sat back down on the edge of the bed pulling 2D down onto his lap. The singer placed his hands on Murdoc's shoulders; he slid his tongue over the older man's. He ground himself against the bassist's crotch, Murdoc's hands found their way to 2D's ass. The singer broke away from the kiss; he began kissing and licking along the side of Murdoc's neck. He placed his hands against the older man's chest shoving him back on the bed.

2D figured as long as he had to wear these damned clothes he was going to get some dominance here.

So far Murdoc didn't seem to mind too much. 2D slid his hand down between their bodies, he placed it over Murdoc's crotch and began rubbing. The older man groaned, he lifted his hips, the younger man kissed along his chest. He ran his tongue down along hi stomach, he placed his mouth over the bulge in the bassist's jeans. He looked up meeting the older man's dark eyes, silently asking if he wanted him to continue.

Murdoc placed his hand on the back of 2D's head pushing a bit. The younger man made quick work of unfastening and pushing down the Satanist's jeans. 2D ran his tongue up along the underside of Murdoc's cock. He took the head into his mouth running his tongue back and forth over the tip; the older man's fingers were tangled in his hair gently pushing at his head. 2D slowly took more of the older man into his mouth sucking a bit harder.

"Stop an' get up 'ere." 2D pulled back, he sat on his knees staring down at Murdoc.

The older man sat up, he wrapped his arms around the singer. He leaned in kissing him again just as roughly as he had been doing before, he moved them so that 2D was under him now. The singer wrapped his legs around the demon's lower back pulling him down against him. Murdoc ground his hips down against the blue haired man smirking at each loud moan and cry that fell from 2D's mouth. His sharp teeth latched onto the other man's neck biting hard enough to break the skin, the tip of his snake like tongue licking at the small droplets of blood. Murdoc stopped and leaned over the side of the bed searching through all of the trash on the floor. A minute later he came back up with a small container of lube in hand. He poured it onto the palm of his hand coating his fingers with the substance; he pushed 2D's legs apart settling between them. 2D wrapped his legs around the older man lifting his ass up off of the bed. Murdoc pushed two fingers inside of him, 2D groaned in pain. The older man kissed down the side of his neck and along his jawline trying to distract the singer from the slight discomfort he was feeling. He slowly pulled his fingers out then pushed them back in just as slowly, after a bit the pain faded, and when he shoved his fingers in at just the right angle it felt incredible. 2D moaned loudly squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

Murdoc repeated the motion his fingers repeatedly rubbing against the younger man's sweet spot. 2D dug his nails into the Satanist's back leaving red marks in their wake. Murdoc placed his mouth on 2D's kissing him hungrily. He pulled his fingers out of the singer and rubbed the remainder of the lubricant over his cock.

"Ready, it might hurt a good bit." Murdoc muttered his mouth pressed against the side of 2D's neck.

2D nodded in response, he was too into this to really think about how bad this could hurt.

The older man slowly pushed inside of him stopping half way inside. He was right, it hurt a lot; Murdoc gently ran his fingers up and down along 2D's sides. He kissed him in a more caring manner giving a light nip to his lower lip every now and again. It took awhile but the pain faded to nothing, 2D thrust his hips silently asking the older man to start going again. Murdoc pulled out then pushed all the way inside this time, again it hurt, but nothing compared to the first time. The pain began ebbing away when the Satanist's dick hit against that sweet spot. They kissed again, more roughly this time. Murdoc gripped tightly to 2D's hips pulling the younger man's lower half as closely to him as he possibly could.

"Fuck go harder, now."

"Now, wot?"

"Fu-please, please harder."

Murdoc picked up his pace thrusting into the taller man harder. The older man's tongue was exploring 2D's chest and neck while his nails were digging into his sides. 2D tossed his head back against the bed moaning and nearly screaming in pleasure. Murdoc's hand found its way to 2D's cock; he wrapped his fingers around it and began stroking slowly. The singer thrust his hips giving a frustrated grunt in protest to the slow pace of the older man's hand. He pumped him faster, nearly meeting the pace of his own hips. Murdoc buried his face in the crook of the younger man's neck groaning and cursing under his breath with each hard thrust. He ran the pad of his thumb over the tip of 2D's cock; the singer could feel himself getting closer. He continued thrusting his hips matching the older man's frantic pace; he bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from crying out as he came into the green skinned man's hand. With a few more thrusts Murdoc came inside of the blue haired man, he bit into the side of 2D's neck to keep from making a single audible sound.

He pulled out and got up from the bed pulling his jeans up, fastening them then grabbing a shirt from the floor and putting it on. Murdoc grabbed a pack of cigarettes off of a near by dresser; he pulled one out sticking it between his chapped lips and lighting it. His eyes wandered over 2D's body almost like he had just walked in to see the singer in drag, sweaty, and covered in bite marks.

"Yew look like a complete moron." Murdoc finally said giving a short laugh.

"Yer t'e one who told me to dress up like this."

"I know I can't believe yew did, honestly I would have shagged yew either way."

2D sat up and glared at the Satanist.

"Bastard"

Murdoc shrugged and smirked, he tossed the lighter and pack of cigarettes at the taller man.

"It pays doesn't it?" He said before turning and walking out of the room.


End file.
